The End of a Old Life, The Beginning of Another
by Lunatari
Summary: New Summaryi had a change of heart and some one mentioned it didn't make sense: Hogwarts has fallen to the deatheaters, students have been relocated, everyone believes that the Dementors killed Harry even Voldemort himself. READ MORE INSIDE.
1. Prologue: Just a Taste of War

Prologue: Just a Taste of War

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns all the characters except the ones I made up.

_ January 15, 1998-_

_ I knew it was going to happen I don't know why I was so surprised. I am currently sitting on the small, dusty bed in the Shrieking Shack writing this. Well I'll just say why I am here: Hogwarts was defeated. I know it shocks me too, it still does. The unbreakable wards of Hogwarts fell easily enough . All the students were gone. Flooed away. All except us. After all, who better to fight against Voldemort than the one whose blood brought him back. Pettigrew, the bastard was the one to perform the ritual. 'Blood of the foe....bone of thy father....and flesh of thine servant', that sort of thing. It was because of me that Cedric died and all the countless others.......but they won't be forgotten, and they will be avenged._

_ Strange how a baby could succeed where countless wizards failed. Funny how a baby caused the Dark Lords downfall, Voldemort's fall of power. Though if you asked Dumbledore, he would tell you that it was less that and more of the Sacrifice, and he's probably right too. After all, how could the all- seeing, all- knowing Dumbledore be wrong. Well he can make mistakes, and has, big mistakes. After all, how can you trust someone who so blatantly kept the truth about you under lock and key? You can't. He lied about why Voldemort killed my parents in the first place, or at least told a half truth, and sometimes those are just as bad. He kept the Prophecy from me. He kept vital information from me, information that could have saved lives, could of saved His life. Sirius.... I'm so sorry, but rest assured that I will avenge you, wherever you are. I dream of the Veil every night. Hear his screams, pleas for help, accusations. Every night I relive the one at the department of mysteries. Oh Sirius...I miss you, it's my fault your dead, and Bellatrix's as well. If we hadn't gone looking for you after I had that vision....... If I had contacted you first....but I didn't, and as Remus says 'you can't change the past, but you can make the best of the future.' But what's a future without you in it?_

_ Anyway, according to the Prophecy, Voldemort raided Godric's Hollow in an attempt to kill me and my parents were just in the way. He would have succeeded too if not for my mothers sacrifice. It was her love that reflected the killing curse back upon the one who cast it, effectively reducing He Who Must Not Be Named to He Who is Nothing. Apparently he only knew half the prophecy, about me having the power to defeat him. If he knew the rest he probably would have took a more cautious course of action to dispose of me. Only I can stop him now that he's returned. _

_ Here's the full Prophecy-_

_ 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches......._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..... _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark_

_Lord knows not.... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..... _

_ Depressing isn't it? Well I actually think Hermione was right about writing down your problems, it does help a bit. Well I guess I should start writing about what happened at Hogwarts. From here on everything I write will be the full truth. Let me tell you of how Hogwarts was conquered.  
  
_

**Short I know but it is only the prologue, I promise other chapters to be longer. This I s a new idea, at least I hope so. Please review.**


	2. Chapter one: The Beginning of the End

Chapter one-

The Beginning of the End:

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters I made up.

It had started out like an ordinary day, if you could call any day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ordinary.

Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were late for their very first class after the Christmas holidays. Unfortunately for them their very first class happened to be potions.

"I told..told you we didn't have time to get to Gryffindor tower and back before class," Hermione panted as they ran down the rapidly emptying hallway, dodging the last few stragglers. Ron moaned sadly.

"You think we're going to get detention 'Mione?," Ron exclaimed, brushing off a first year who had opened her mouth to ask him something."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "you're a prefect that girl-" Harry interrupted her impatiently "We'll be lucky if we get _detention_, it's more likely he'll try to get us expelled for 'disrupting the learning atmosphere' or some other bullshit excuse. " At this Hermione looked ashen.

"You don't think he could do that do you?" Hermione gasped urgently. Ron snorted and stopped.

"It's bloody likely he'll try, not that Dumbledore would let him of course. The Greasy Git's had in for you ever since you came. Just because your dad -"Ron went on not noticing the increasing horror of his friends as they gazed at something over his shoulder. "Ron," Hermione whispered frantically, "shut up -" She never got to finish as the presence of another made itself known.

"Mr. Weasley kindly keep your highly diminutive comments to yourself!" a voice hissed sharply from behind him. Ron went white and slowly turned around to stare at the enraged professor Snape.

"Ron, your really lucky that all you got for that was a months detention," Hermione said exasperated

Harry sighed in relief as the bell rang signalling the end of the class. They all filed out as quickly as they could. Who wanted to face Snape when he made the potion they were to do, the Burning Draught. When one drop of that potion touched your skin it felt like a liquid _crucio._ Ron really _wasn't _lucky, Harry had been sure that Snape would have liked to have killed him. Since he couldn't, he did the next best thing- detention with _Filch_. For a _month_. Unlike Ron, he and Hermione had only managed to get a 20 point deduction and detention with Flitwick for a week. What had Snape been thinking giving them over to _Flitwick_. Flitwick was nice, and incapable of the torture he was sure Snape had planned. But still..... He _really _didn't like the malicious smirk Snape had given them seeing their astonishment. One thing was for certain, that smirk meant nothing good for them. Ron broke the silence. "Is it just me or did the house elves forget to heat the castle." Hermione muttered something under her breath about how house elves shouldn't _have to heat the castle, _Harry shivered, wrapping his arms around his torso. It _was _cold. Harry frowned distractedly, there was something familiar about this particular chill. He shook it off hurriedly before it got any farther.

"Your right, I think it did get colder," Harry mused, "I would start to wonder if the house elves did forget." That was very unlikely though as he knew _exactly _how particular house elves were when it came to their work. They wouldn't have forgotten. He was startled from his thoughts as Seamus Finnegan (is this the right spelling?) a fellow Gryffindor sixth year darted through, excitement showing on his face. He pushed through the crowd knocking over a Slytherin fifth year and earning himself various curses from his fellow Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike. He ignored them grinning mischievously all the while. He stopped when he reached them pulling his robes tighter around him. He smirked then, glancing around to make sure no one noticed him pulled out a jar filled to the brim with white stuff. His smirk widened as he saw the confusion on their faces and their reluctance to take the bottle, then bent closer and whispered loudly, "Go on, feel it, unless your scared that is." Ron jumped at the accusation and his confusion quickly melted into a glare. He hissed "I'm not chicken." Before reaching out to take the jar. The moment he had it completely in his hands he dropped it with a yelp, rubbing his hands to him all the while. Harry and Hermione hastily took out their wands and pointed them at the white filled jar as it hit the floor undamaged and rolled away. This drew the attention of most of the hall to them. Most seeing two of the famous trio with their wands out and pointing at a jar, looked on nervously grasping wands close, even the Slytherins. They didn't know what was in the jar but if the trio was wary of it than it might just be worth it to be careful. So that was why they were so shocked when Seamus burst out laughing . He couldn't seem to stop and soon fell to the floor clutching his sides with tears streaming down his face. Noticing the reactions of the hall he just laughed harder. Ron glaring at the hysterical boy stepped forward and none to gently kicked him in the ribs. Needless to say Seamus was caught unawares and started to choke. Gasping for breath and sitting up he turned glared ferociously up at the smirking Ron.

"What did I ever do to you?" Seamus muttered, rubbing his ribs, while getting awkwardly to his feet under the stares of everyone in the hall. Ron snorted.

"You really want me to answer that?" Ron asked with a smirk. Hermione tutted disapprovingly before tucking her wand back into her robes. Harry along with everyone in the hall followed suit.

Seamus muttered something about ungrateful prats, before bending down to pick up the uninjured bottle in slightly red hands. "You know you didn't have to drop it if you were scared Ronnikins," Seamus teased tucking the bottle back into his robes before making as if to turn away, "and I was doing you a favour too. I was going to tell you a secret but you had to drop it." By now most of the hall had continued on to wherever they had been going in the first place. Seamus walked a few steps before Hermione called to him, "Just because Ron was being a prat doesn't mean you should keep the secret from the rest of who are curious, though if its anything illegal I'll have to confiscate it." At this Seamus laughed turning around to face them and said one word: "Snow." Before turning and darting away towards the packed entrance hall. Everyone who had heard the word gasped before following his path. They stared out the already open doors the cold breeze brushing against the unprotected parts of their skin. Indeed it was snowing, there were piles of it clinging to the trees, the ground and every where it was possible to stick. Harry stared at it as if he never seen it before. Anyone who happened to glance his way, shuddered at the look in his eyes and quickly walked away. Most of the people were filing onto the front lawn and it wasn't long before a snow ball war was called. Harry watched all of this with haunted eyes, he didn't know why but snow reminded him of Sirius. His mind filled with pictures of Sirius moments that would never be repeated, Sirius promising him a home with him once he was freed. And Sirius falling into the veil screaming accusations. Harry gasped falling to his knees tears streaking his cheeks and stopping frozen. It was cold, so cold. He felt frozen to his very soul, as if he could never be happy again........ It was the same chill he had felt earlier and now he knew what it was. Harry quickly got to his feet trying to shake off the haze of memories. Dimly he heard his friends shouting to him, vaguely he could here those shouts turning into screams. Then one word broke through the fog in his mind, snapping him out of his daze. The cry was taken up until he could no longer deny what he was hearing "Dementors!"

Dementors had come onto Hogwarts grounds.

Well there's chapter one, I can't believe how fast I got it out. Think anything's good comment on it, think anything is terrible review and tell me about it. But please no flames. Pleeze review. It encourages me.

_Thanks goes to _Ms.Marvel, Rubime Reincarnated, Gallandro- 83, Zimo-devil/paul (thanks for the tip on anonymous reviews, and finally thanks to saiyuki123.

I am glad to know that my idea is original so far. Thank you for your wonderful reviews.


	3. How Hogwarts Fell

Chapter two: How Hogwarts Fell

Harry could hear the screaming of the students around him. They were panicking, a very bad thing to do around dementors. Shaking his head, and freeing himself from his trance he drew his wand from his pocket, desperately trying to think of a happy enough thought that would drive away hundreds of dementors. Just as he thought of it, he knew it was going to be impossible, but he had to try. Raising his wand he thought of Sirius, and the moment he said Harry could live with him if he wanted to. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted. Immediately a stag leapt out of the end of his wand, he knew it would distract them for moments. "Run!" He shouted to the students. They didn't need much prompting, they began running for Hogwarts where he could already see Professor McGonagall opening the doors. Keeping his wand out he followed watching the backs of the people were lagging behind.

He knew they would never make it. What they needed was a distraction. Only thinking about the safety of his friends, he broke out of line, ignoring the shouts of his friends telling him to come back. He shot another patronum at the dementors hoping to gain their attention. It worked, the demetors immediately turned away from the larger group of students, to come after him. No Dementor would do that if they were independent, clearly they had orders to either bring him down, or take them to their leader, who in this case was the person Harry least wanted to see. Taking a deep breath he ran to the Forbidden Forest and plunged inside.

McGonagall watched as Harry plunged inside the Forbidden Forest with most of the dementors on his heels. 'Foolish child' McGonagall thought with a sigh. 'Hogwarts can't be saved, at least not now, the dementors were just the appetizer. There would be hundreds of Deatheaters converging on Hogwarts soon, and we don't have the man power to push them away. The best we can hope to do is escape with our lives so we can fight another day. I hope you're alright Harry, I pray that you don't come back here, Hogwarts will be in different hands.' And with that she ran inside to get the floo network up so they could escape.

_**2 HOURS LATER WITH HARRY**_

"Why did I do this again?" Harry moaned in annoyance, "I just had to play the hero, now I have 500 mad dementors chasing me through a forest which is deadly itself, in the dark, with who knows what inside it read y to have me for dinner." Cursing as his hair caught in a bush he roughly yanked himself free and kept running, not daring to use his wand to light a path in fear of the dementors catching him. Harry had no clue how long he had been running only knowing that he had to keep on going, just a little bit farther. Mounting a small hill, Harry slowed to a walk, half bent over from the cramps of running so long without a break. Wiping his forehead and looking up Harry gasped. There were lights, he was saved! It might even be Hogwarts. Maybe he had gotten turned around somewhere and he had somehow made it back. He didn't stop to think how unlikely it was because he didn't want to believe it. Happy to be home again, he began to run not looking where he put his feet, and it was because of this that he did not see the ground end, and his last thought before he lost consciousness was, _' I guess it wasn't Hogwarts after all_.'

Here's chapter 2. I was in the writing mood today so i decided to add another chapter to this story as well.

Please if you read this story you might check out my new one called, "Did I Know You Before I Died".

Please Review.


	4. Who Am I?

The End of a Old Life, The Beginning of Another 

Hogwarts has fallen to the deatheaters, students have been relocated, everyone believes that the Dementors killed Harry even Voldemort himself. Harry after a terrible accident remembers nothing about the world he left behind, but what happens after a friends death he becomes pulled into the wizarding world once again, and faced with friends he knows nothing about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters, that honor goes to the wonderful J.k.

Chapter 3: Who am I?

When Harry finally woke it was to the realisation that he could remember nothing at all. The doctors reassured him that it most likely came from the fall he had taken, and that he had a good chance of recovering his memory, in time. And it wasn't like he had forgotten how to do anything, like his maths; he could even remember a little bit of his history lessons from his elementary. This was another thing that puzzled his doctor, he remembered to his sixth year, when in fact he should have been in his tenth come September. This, they had said, made it a good chance that something traumatic had happened in his junior high years, and his mind had blocked them completely. That coupled with the fact that he couldn't remember his own name let alone what school he had gone to.

The doctor had sent out notices to all schools in the immediate area, then when no records turned up, to the Newspapers. Now everyone in the country who read the papers knew about the boy in the Downtown Aberdeen Hospital who was quickly winning the hearts and sympathy of the public. It was probably the mystery surrounding his discovery that drew them in droves to see the boy with his oddly shaped scar, and shockingly green eyes. No one had come to claim him yet, so the doctor had assumed(wrongly) that he had no living relatives. So it was with no surprise to the doctors when hundreds of young hopefuls, hearing about his lack of parentage from a press leak, were clamouring to adopt the boy. What did surprise him was that even though the boy saw six or seven families daily, due to the doctors insistence and his own reluctance to be sent to an orpanage, he turned them all down. When asked why he just answered that they felt wrong and that they were only doing so because they wanted the fame of being the parents of the famous amnesiac child who was featured in the papers daily. The doctors couldn't disagree.

The ministry itself was trying to gain custody of the child, hiring the best and brightest of lawyers and offering the teenager a job, money and villa in the south of Scotland. They were desperatly trying to gain the good will of the people after all the uprising and mysterious terrorist attacks they had failed to stop over the course of the last four months, and the people who loved this boy would follow him blindly. Still the boy refused. Finally, after weeks of battling it out, the Hospital at large got full custody of the boy, and he accepted the last name of the Hospital's Director, Vental Evans. So it was that Sarrigan Evans became a ward of the Hospital, an apprentice doctor who had completed university at the top of his class, and gradually forgot that he ever might have been someone else, with different friends,and a destiny that would wait for no man, to fufill.

I know its tiny, and pathetic but I did write something, and i will try to get a longer chapter out within a few days, though i can't promise, my muses don't work like that. Please review, it will add fuel to the flames of my imagination and might help me do it sooner.


End file.
